Eyes
by Harrypotter260
Summary: A long lost brother is found and the key to taking down Voldemort is set into place. Please Read and Review.(I just added chapter 13 expect chapter 14 soon)
1. The First Born

Disclaimer: I own none of the wonderful people in my story cept for Steven.  
  
Chapter 1: The first born  
  
"Lily" James Potter whispered to his wife on a cold December night   
"Albus has owled me saying that we can bring the baby to the reunion".   
"That's good, I was going to bring little Steven even if he says not   
to... you know because it isn't safe with   
Voldemort popping up killing people all the time"   
she had said looking at the baby asleep in his crib. Lily then continued   
"I wonder when Steven will show his first signs of magic,   
I mean he is almost a year old" "Well" James said "he should show any day now".   
James had paused for a second then put his arm around his wife and said   
"We should get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a very long day".   
Lily then kissed her baby on the forehead and looked at James and said   
"A very long day, I am sure... A very long day". 


	2. A reunion that will not be forgotten

Chapter 2: A reunion that will not be forgotten  
  
Every year at Hogwarts during the winter holidays a reunion feast is   
hosted for past 7th year classes it was always a time of joy and happiness   
and all the old students would get to show off what they had been able to   
do with their lives after Hogwarts. As head boy and girl of   
Hogwarts James and Lily potter were  
expected to make a toast and greet the guests as they entered   
the great hall. "James, Lily! I'm happy ter see yeh again what has   
it been 5 years now." A man with a huge beard had said "an' yeh   
brought yer baby, so what's his name?" "His name is Steven, it is   
good to see you again Hagrid" Lily said giving him a hug. "Well, he is   
very cute, he looks just like you Lily but he has James's eyes" Hagrid   
said looking closely into Steven's dark brown eyes.   
As more people started to arrive and the night came music started   
playing in the great hall, even James had to admit that with the   
enchanted ceiling showing the nights sky, so clear and full of star light   
and the dimly lit candles flickering in midair and a calm in the air that   
he had not known for a long time it was a spectacular evening. "James, lets dance.   
this is a very nice slow song" Lily said to him very softly. "Okay" he said as he   
looked to his son and got out of his seat." Lily and James had danced very to 3 songs   
before Lily would let him eat any dinner. Finally as the evening came to a close   
Dumbledore called for every ones attention "Before we all leave here I would like   
to take this time to say that it has been a pleasure to see all of you again and that   
I am pleased that so many of you have been success full with" and at that moment a   
loud POP was heard all though the great hall and a scream. Dumbledore dashed over   
to see what had happened and there he saw lily and James looking around and lily   
screamed "NO HE IS GONE, STEVEN!!" James then said "Lily calm down Steven just   
done his first bit of magic" "No James" lily continued "I have read up on first   
magic, Babies can't apperate or deapperate. It is usually something simple like   
levitating" James then said "he couldn't have gone far even if he deapperated he   
is only a baby" Dumbledore then broke in and said "Did you not hear the size of   
the POP he has gone a very far distance, the best we can do is hope he is save   
and look for him and look for his magical signal on the magic alert screen,   
you can stay here tonight just in case something happens". After looking up   
and down the country and months of searching and despair not a single thing   
turned up not even on the magic alert screen. 


	3. In the 16 Years

A/N: I know this chapter isn't what you might have expected but I   
thought I should include a recap of what has happened without Steven.  
  
Chapter 3: In the 16 years  
  
Nearly 16 years had passed since the tragic night   
young Steven vanished without a trace, no body was  
recovered so he was thought to be alive but there   
had also been no activity on the magic alert screen   
so people didn't know what to think. In that 16 years   
a lot happened. first a year after Steven had disappeared   
James and Lily potter had another son whom they named   
Harry, and like clockwork at the age of one another   
tragic event took place... the potters were killed by   
Voldemort all  
except the little baby Harry, so he was sadly sent   
off to live with his muggle relatives the dursleys.   
On Harry's 11th birthday after years of mistreatment   
he find out he is a wizard and for the next 4 years he   
finds out more about his past and his family.  
(A/N: If you read the first 4 books you should understand   
what I am writing) Dumbledore   
had never told Harry about his brother, he didn't want Harry   
to take matters into his own hands like he had done in the past.  
  
*****************  
  
The summer before Harry's 5th year was a complicated one.   
He was in the triwizard tournament and battled Voldemort and   
was in a very depressed state of mind. He again had to spend   
the summer with the dursleys and again be cut off from the   
wizarding world completely. It had only been 3 days into vacation   
and he already hit bottom. He felt like he was around a dementor all the time.  
  
Dumbledore on the other hand was again at work   
trying to find the now 16 year old Steven. One   
bright sunny morning Dumbledore walked in to Prof. Mcgonagall 's   
office and said "Minerva, by any chance have you seen the magic alert screen"   
Prof. Mcgonagall who had been in a good mood then frowned and said   
in a shaking voice "Why Albus why do you want that old thing?"   
Dumbledore then said "You know why, but if I must refresh your memory   
I plan on checking to see if Little Steven has popped up yet"   
"But Albus if he is alive he isn't little he would be 16 now and   
2nd of all why are you looking now? You haven't touched that thing   
since James and Lily...." Prof. Mcgonagall said ending in close to   
a whisper. Albus said "Their are several reasons one is that he is   
one of us and he deserves to get a Hogwarts education like Harry has and 2nd of all  
Steven is the key to taking down Voldemort. 


	4. A Dream and An Alert

(A/N: I had to Change the rating to PG-13 cause there is a curse in this chapter   
and there will be more I am sure)  
  
Chapter 4: A Dream and an Alert  
  
"Wake up Steven your going to be late for school."   
A kind looking woman said as she pulled the pillow out   
from behind his head. The boy stood up and in a tired   
voice said "I'm sorry mother I was having that dream   
again," "what dream?" the woman asked. " The same dream   
I keep having... The giant whom someone that looked like  
me only a it was a girl called... I think she called him  
hags...bin... and a man... a very old man with a very   
long silvery gray beard. then a lot of other people who   
were dancing.. And all of a sudden they were gone every   
single one of them and then I was alone and it was raining   
very hard then you picked me up." As the boy spoke a tear   
formed in the corner of the woman's eye. She had never told   
him that she found him on a dark raining night and that she   
wasn't his biological mother. "I see" the woman said as she   
quickly rubbed the tear from her eye. " Well you better go get   
ready for school before you are late," the woman said as she   
walked out of Steven's room.  
When Steven had left for school the woman went down to her   
basement and took an old piece of baby clothing from a dresser.   
The clothing was a baby's robe on the front in red thread was   
the name Steven and on the inside a tag that reads  
"Madam Makins Robes for all Occasions baby dept.  
Diagon Ally London"  
The woman never heard of Diagon Ally then again she had   
never been outside of her hometown of Brooklyn New York in   
America. She had always figured that her darling son had   
been abandoned as a baby, "The dream he keeps having must   
be a memory" She thought to herself as she looked at the   
tiny robe "But if it is a memory who are all the people   
dancing and this Hags bin guy, Could they have been friends   
or family? and why did he not remember being abandoned, why   
did he suddenly go from being at a party to being in that   
storm? Must be all he can remember, anyway I have looked   
after him for 16 years now and from my point of view he is   
MY child" as she thought this she stuffed the robe back   
into the dresser and continued on with her day.  
  
*******  
(A/N: The school that Steven goes to ends a week after Hogwarts lets out)  
  
Steven's day had been going like any other. The walk to   
school which was always uneventful when he got to school   
he thought "Lets see it is Monday so no I have art" after   
he spent the first two periods in art he really felt drained   
but school was just beginning so he walked on to math although   
he liked math he really didn't like the people in the class   
because they always yelled at each other and were disruptive.  
After math to Steven's delight he had lunch and could finally   
just talk with his friends. They talked about a lot of different   
things like computers, movies but lately the topic had been dreams.  
"I don't know Steven you have the weirdest dreams I ever heard" said   
Sean who was one of Steven's friends. "Tell me about it, it seems   
that every week your dreams get wilder and wilder" said Chris another   
friend. "Yeah I know I just wish I knew what they mean" Steven mumbled   
as he day dreamed, trying to remember more of the dream. Soon the bell   
rang and Steven was again off and on his way to science, science was his   
best and favorite subject because he just seemed to understand it better   
then other people. After science we was finally free to go home, he waited for   
his friends Sean and Chris and walked along main street with them. Soon Chris   
had to go home and Sean had to run and catch a bus so Steven decided to head home.  
Where Steven lived was very populated all except for 1 block that no one   
really lived n this was the block he had hated walking across but had no   
choice so he walked just like every other day. today someone was walking  
across so Steven felt a little more safe until the crossed paths the man   
that was on the street punched Steven in the stomach and made him lay on   
the ground and said to him "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO   
KILL YOU!" at that second Steven Stood up he was extremely angry and then   
the robber said "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU YOU ASSHOLE!   
COME ON YOU BABY FORK OVER YOUR CASH" Now Steven was boiling red angry and   
just as he was about to punch the robber to try and escape something very   
strange happened... the robber was no longer there but just where we was   
standing there was a pig! When Steven seen the pig he nearly fainted but   
instead he ran home not telling anyone about the robber.  
  
*********  
  
At the exact moment that the pig appeared in front of Steven another   
strange thing happened all the way at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had walked   
to his office and just as he said the password to enter (Pepper Imps)   
he heard a beeping sound he was very very excited he quickly held up   
the magic alert screen and there was the face of a 16 year old boy who   
looked a lot like Lily Potter, The boy had a very shocked look on his   
face and there right next to the boy was a full grown pig, Dumbledore   
muttered to himself "This boy is very powerful and will make a fine   
wizard, in all my years I have never seen a Wizard that could unknowingly   
use transfiguration on a muggle to turn him into an animal." he then walked  
to the fireplace in his office and called for Prof Mcgonagall when she arrived   
she too was very surprised then finally at last dumbledore took out his wand,   
tapped the magic alert screen and said "Location" screen then turned into a map   
and said "324 yellowhead street Brooklyn New York, America" Dumbledore then looked   
up to Prof Mcgonagall and said "He is in America, He must be powerful if at one   
year old he was able to deapperate there. I want you to make up a letter to send   
to him about coming to Hogwarts, I will make up a Study plan for him. I believe   
that if we all work really hard we can teach him enough to start him off in 5th   
year" Prof Mcgonagall looked at Dumbledore in a very strange way and said "Professor, do you think it is right to start Steven off in 5th year he would   
have the stress of the O.w.ls on his back and after a summer of learning don't   
you think he might deserve a break?" "Minerva" Dumbledore began "Steven would belong   
to his 6th year this coming September I think the we owe it to him to get him as   
close to that a possible" Minerva simply said "Ok I will get right on it." 


	5. A life Changing Letter

Chapter 5: The Life Changing Letter  
  
Steven was totally freaked out when the robber turned   
into a pig, he was relived that he lived though the   
experience but all the same he was freaked out.   
He noticed that his dream was getting more intense as   
the nights passed he could now fully remember people   
talking and laughing over golden plates and goblets,   
he could also remember candles floating in midair and   
walls that seemed to go endlessly into a very clear   
star lit sky. He could also hear talking from some   
women 'So what have you been doing since Hogwarts?"   
the other woman said "Well I am head of design at   
Madam Makins Robes...". After that it went right   
back to the rainy night and his mother picking him up.  
When Steven explained the dream to his mother she   
was convinced this was a memory. And as the dream   
grew even more vivid he kept to himself a lot more.   
No one really noticed since it was the last week of   
school, and once school was out another strange thing   
happened their was an owl perched up on a shelf in his room.  
"Ma..ma... Mom" He said. "What is it dear?" she said.   
Steven continued to say "Their is an owl in my room!"   
When his mother walked into his room she stood frozen   
the only words that came to mind were "I guess you should   
have kept your window closed" and with that Steven walked   
up to the owl and noticed a letter around it's leg. He removed   
the letter, the envelope was made of thick yellow parchment and   
in blue ink across the front there was:  
  
"To Mr. Steven Potter  
the nice bedroom  
Brooklyn New York  
America"  
  
Steven said "Mom this is for some guy named Steven Potter...".   
He opened the letter and it read:  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Steven,  
  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts  
The headmaster himself will arrive at your house   
tomorrow at noon to pick you up and take you to London   
to buy your supplies. You will receive all the details tomorrow.  
  
Yours,  
Minerva Mcgonagall   
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
When Steven finished reading the letter he said   
"This makes perfect sense because in my dream some   
lady had mentioned hogwarts.  
  
*********  
  
The very next night Steven was very excited for   
this man to arrive. His mother on the otherhand   
knew that her little guy was going to find out   
that she wasn't his real mother.  
She figured if Steven had to find this out she   
better be the one to tell him. Steven's mother   
had called him inside when he came in she as   
almost in tears "Whats wrong Mom" Steven said   
looking concerned. "I have to tell you something..."  
his mother said very weakly. "What Mom? What is it?"   
Steven said as he sat down next to her."I... I... I am   
not your real mother" she said. Steven was about to speak  
when she said "Wait let me continue. I found you when you   
were a year old in a rainstorm. Those dreams you were having   
they are memories." When she said this Steven was in tears and   
said "You took care of me and you still do you will always be my   
mother. But I do wish to go to this school. So that I may find my   
roots." "I understand" and with that Steven and his mother walked   
into the living room. When they sat down there was a knock at the   
door. Steven looked to his mother and answered the door. Standing   
before him was a very old man with a nose that looked like it was   
broken twice and a twinkle in his eye. He was wearing robes of Sky blue.   
All Steven could say was "I remember you from my dreams... Would you like   
to come in?" The old man walked in and said "Hello Steven, my name is   
Albus Dumbledore. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You look   
just like your mother but you have your father's eyes." Steven had a   
million questions he wanted to ask so he just said the first one on   
his mind "So what is Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said very kindly "Hogwarts   
is a school that teaches the magical arts." Steven then said "Magic?   
I can't do magic" Dumbledore said "Remember the pig? you did that.   
Also the way you came here was magic." Steven then quickly said   
"How did I get here"Dumbledore said "Well about 16 years ago at   
your parents school reunion they brought you along because their   
was a dark wizard named Voldemort after them. They didn't want   
to see you get hurt so they took you with them. The evening was   
going very well but just as I was about to make a closing speech   
you had done your first magic you deapperated. This is not normal   
for a wizards first magic, every one searched but we couldn't find   
you until you used magic again." Steven sat in amazement as he heard   
this finally saying "Since you found me will I get to meet my parents?"   
Dumbledore then lowered his head and looked back to Steven and said   
"Sadly your parents died two years after you disappeared. You do have a   
brother though. His name is Harry and you are the only family he has left.   
He has stopped Voldemort three times since his birth but Voldemort is gaining   
power again and you and Harry are the only two who can stop him. Now I know you   
must be tired, Get some sleep because tomorrow we will go buy your supplies."   
Dumbledore then said "I know this is a lot for you to take in but as a Potter   
I am sure you will be able to handle it, Goodnight." 


	6. A Trip to Diagon Ally

Chapter 6: A Trip to Diagon Ally  
  
A/N: I know I am writing about Steven a lot and this is a HARRY POTTER fic but in order for the fic to work this info is needed :)  
  
The next morning Steven woke up very late he could hear   
his mother talking with Dumbledore in the kitchen. Steven   
couldn't make out what they were saying, but when he   
walked into the kitchen they stopped talking at once.   
Dumbledore said "Now Steven we have a huge day ahead   
of us. We will be traveling to Diagon Ally by floo powder"   
Steven asked "Whats floo powder?" Dumbledore smiled and said   
"It is how underage wizards travel for the most part in the   
wizarding world. Now we better get going we have a lot to do."   
Steven and Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace. Dumbledore   
tapped the fireplace with his wand and a roaring fire was   
instantly burning within the grate. Dumbledore then took a   
bag out of his pocket and said "Now Steven all you have to   
do is walk over to the fireplace and drop some of this powder   
onto the flames and say Diagon Ally. You go first and I will   
follow." "Ok" Steven said as he took a pinch of floo powder   
to the fireplace. He though the powder onto the flames and it   
turned a bright green Steven walked up to the fire and said   
"Diagon Ally" and with that he disappeared into the flames.   
A few seconds later when Dumbledore came out from the grate he said   
"Enjoy the ride Steven?". Then Dumbledore smiled and said "Which reminds me, we have to go to Gringotts to get you some gold."  
They started walking towards a white marble building   
with heavy looking bronze doors. Inside was incredible,   
the first thing Steven asked was "What are they?"   
Dumbledore said in a low voice so not to offend anyone   
"They are goblins, They run Gringotts." They went up to   
a teller and Dumbledore said "I need to take some gold   
from Mr. Potter's safe." The goblin said "Ok, let me just   
call someone to help you with that." A few moments later   
Steven, Dumbledore, and a goblin named Slipenook were on   
there way to the Potter Vault. When they arrived Dumbledore   
explained to Steven how the currency works and put enough in   
the bag to last him at least 3 terms. When Steven and Dumbledore   
left Gringotts they started up Diagon Ally to get his school things.   
First they stopped to get some ink and quills then they got him some   
robes and a cauldron. They were at Ollivanders for more then an hour   
before a wand picked him (13 inches willow with dragon heartstring)   
When they finished their shopping dumbledore said "You know I was very   
close to your parents and I want to get you something for all the birthdays   
we missed together." Then they walked into the Magical Pet Shop and Dumbledore   
bought Steven a pet cat he decided to call spooky because she was all black   
and had yellow eyes. They checked into a room at The Leaky Cauldron.   
The next day they would be heading off to Hogwarts where Steven would   
have a lot to learn. 


	7. A Friend Made

Chapter 7: A Friend Made  
  
A/N: Chapter 8 is going to be the last chapter that is   
based only on Steven I am sure you the reader are getting   
sick and tired of him when you could be hearing about Harry.  
  
"We're there." Dumbledore said as he shook Steven awake.   
It had been a long ride on the hogwarts express but Steven   
needed the rest, he spent most of the night before sitting   
awake in his bed thinking about how quickly his life had   
changed. Once a very nice shy boy living in New York and now a   
very nervous boy with magical powers going off to find out who   
he really is a world away. As he stepped on to the platform at   
hogsmeade station he looked around to find a scene just like at   
Diagon Ally except things looked more calm. It was a bright sunny   
day and all sorts of people and beasts were walking around enjoying   
themselves. Just as Steven was getting used to watching the salamanders   
burn to a crisp and back to normal one by one, a horse & carriage pulled   
up in front of Steven and Dumbledore. Dumledore said "Ok here we are,   
this way Steven." Steven got into the carriage and it took off up the cobble   
stone road and past a forest. Ten minutes later Steven found himself in   
front of an amazing looking castle "Welcome to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said   
with a lot of pride in his voice. They walked up to the large oak doors   
and they were greeted by a giant. Steven said "Your the giant from my   
dream your ... Hagsbin." The Giant smiled and said "The names hagrid.   
An' you must be Steven." "yes... yes... My name is Steven." At that   
moment Dumbledore said "Now Hagrid Steven must be hungry I will set   
him up with some lunch and then we need to talk about the his studies."   
Hagrid nodded and Steven continued inside the castle with Dumbledore.   
When they entered the Great Hall Steven's mouth fell open and he said   
"Just like in the dream... Just like in the dream." Just then Professor   
Mcgonagall entered holding a very batted hat. Dumbledore said "Now Steven   
their are four houses at hogwarts, The houses are called Gryffindor,   
Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Now the people in the house you   
belong to are sort of like your family at hogwarts. You will attend   
classes with people from your house and take part in contests with   
your house and so forth. Now in order to put you into a house you must   
put on this hat called the sorting hat. It will tell you your house."   
Steven nodded and Dumbledore pointed him over to a stool. Steven sat   
down and put on the hat and all of a sudden heard someone whispering   
within his ear. The voice said "Where to put you... you have a very   
good brain and you have lots of courage... so it must be Gryffindor."   
Steven then took the hat off and said "That was cool, So I'm in gryffindor."   
Dumbledore said "A house is like your family at hogwarts... and you will   
have family at hogwarts. Your brother is in gryffindor. Now why don' t you   
have some food and then we can start your first lesson." And then Dumbledore   
waved his wand and a yummy looking grilled cheese sandwich and pumpkin juice   
were on the gryffindor house table. Steven sat down to eat and Dumbledore said   
"I will be back in about 20 min wait here until then." And with that Dumbeldore   
left the Great Hall. Steven had only gotten a few bites into his sandwich   
when he was interrupted by the sound of a man screaming I will get you out   
of this castle if it is the last thing I do you stupid poltergeist! Steven   
turned around to see a covered in green slime walk into the Great Hall.  
Steven quickly got up and walked over to the man and said   
"Sir is there anything I can do to help you?" the man turned   
around and said in a mean sort of tone "No no no I'm just fine.   
Who are you, I don't recognize you." Steven then said "My name is   
Steven, I'm new here. Who are you?" the man then said "You may call   
Me Mr. Flitch, I am the caretaker." Steven then said as he handed a   
napkin too Mr. Filtch "Well I am glad to meet you Mr. Filtch. Would you   
like something to drink?" "No no" Mr. Filtch said quickly and started   
walking away. just as he was about to leave the Great Hall Filtch   
Heard Steven say "Hello Spooky do are you hungry" Filtch eager to   
see what spooky was turned around at once only to see a very nice   
looking black cat sitting next to Steven, about to eat a piece of   
sandwich that Steven gave her. Filtch then said "Nice cat. I have   
one to her name is Miss Norris." Steven then said "If you want they   
can meet each other later and we could all hang out." Filtch had thought   
to himself that no one had ever treated him like a friend before and he   
was happy to be treated this way and he said with a grin on his face   
"That would be great." And with that Steven went back to his sandwich   
and Filtch walked out of the Great Hall and they were both glad to have   
a friend at hogwarts.  
  
A/N: I know not many people like Filtch but I think if he was treated   
nicely he would act nicely too.  



	8. 4 Years in 2 Months

Chapter 8: 4 Years In 2 Months  
  
A/N:This is the last chapter that you will only hear about Steven From chapter  
9 on this is going to have alot of different POV's so try to keep up.  
  
After 20 minuets went by Dumbledore returned.   
He was holding a short piece of parchment. Dumbledore   
said to Steven "This is your time card. You have a lot   
to learn if you are to start in year 5 at hogwarts this   
September." Steven said with his mouth open wide "You mean   
I have to learn 4 years of material in only 2 months!"   
Dumbledore nodded and handed him the parchment then walked away.  
Steven noticed that his first class would begin tomorrow morning   
at 9:00 and thought well I get up early so I won't be half asleep.   
Later in the day as he roamed the school grounds he studied his   
time card "9:00 Transfiguration , 10:00 History of magic , 11:00   
Charms , 12:00 lunch , 1:00 Potions , 2:00 Flying lessons , 3:00   
Herbology, 4:00 Defense against the Dark Arts, 5:00 Dinner" he   
said as he thought to himself this is gonna be one hell of a summer.  
  
The next morning Steven awoke at 7:00 am and he went down to   
the great hall for some breakfast. After finishing his plate   
of eggs and potatoes he went to his first class, Transfiguration   
where Professor Mcgonagall showed Steven how do turn a pushpin into a   
needle. After Steven's morning classes and lunch he made his way down   
to the dark dungeon that was lit up by 5 torches on the wall.   
As Steven walked into the class he thought to himself "This will   
be a piece of cake if it is anything like science class back home."   
Steven quickly took his seat as Snape entered the room. Snape started off   
with his normal speech "You will learn that in this class their is very   
little wand waving now Steven, QUICK tell me how many eyes of beetle do   
you add to a tooth growing potion and what color should it turn after doing   
so correctly!" Steven automatically could tell this was a guy he had to impress   
but not show off in front of so within a matter of seconds Steven said   
"5 eyes from a dung beetle. The potion should turn bright yellow. Sir."  
Snape continued to try and stump Steven for the rest of the class but   
he just couldn't do it after class was over Snape thought to himself   
"He is smart and he didn't show off. He just be wizard material after all."  
  
For all of July Steven went though two years of material.   
He was very proud of himself and so were all the teachers.   
One night after his last class as he walked up to the Gryffindor   
common room he passed by the teacher's lounge and heard Professor   
Mcgonagall and Sprout talking and Sprout say "You know I think Steven   
would get along with Hermione Granger. They seem to share many things   
in common." Steven then just walked up to his dorm as if nothing happened.  
  
On the last day of July Dumbledore told Steven that he would have to  
choose some extra classes and to give him his three choices in the   
morning. Steven wound up choosing Care of Magical Creatures Ancient   
Runes and Arithmacy. Professor Mcgonagall thought this was very   
interesting. As August was nearing it's end Steven had learned his   
four years of classes the teachers were amazed and so was Steven   
Because he passed his final exam with flying colors especially the   
potions exam. During the last days of summer Steven spent a lot of   
his free time practicing spells or helping his new friend Mr. Filtch   
with his caretaking duties. On the August 30th Dumbledore told him   
that he had owled his brother and that he was on the hogwarts express   
on his way to see Steven and that tomorrow they would be able to spend   
one full day together to get to know each other better. 


	9. Brother Meets Brother

Chapter 9: Brother Meets Brother  
  
As the Hogwarts Express hummed silently passed a mountain and   
toward a dense forest Harry Potter was still in shock of the   
news he had received only hours before.   
  
Harry awoke to the normal sound of his Aunt Petunia calling   
him for breakfast. After quickly eating his grapefruit wedge   
he hurried back to his room for his real breakfast, he was half   
way done with prying open the loose floorboard when he noticed   
Hedwig had retuned from Hogwarts. Harry had written Dumbledore   
to see if he would be able to visit the Weasleys over the last   
days of vacation. Harry knew that it was now too late to go to   
the Weasleys because their was only a 2 days left until he returned to Hogwarts.   
Harry noticed that their was a letter bound to Hedwig's leg though,   
he took it off her and thanked her and began to read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that you cannot stay with your friends this summer.   
I hope you can understand this is a very dangerous time especially for you.   
I have some information to tell you. Something you should have found out long ago.   
You have a brother. He is one year older then yourself and he had been missing   
since he was a baby. His name is Steven and I am inviting you to come to hogwarts   
a day early to meet him and to make him feel comfortable.   
If he wishes he will tell you the story of what happened to him, it is not   
my place to say. Enclosed is 1 ticket for the hogwarts express leaving 11:00 PM tonight.   
I have already contacted your friends and they know that they won't see you on   
the hogwarts express. I also had your school books delivered here for extra safety.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
So now here he was on the hogwarts express speeding toward hogwarts and   
within his mind he thought "I have family."  
  
**********  
  
Steven was sitting on a bench at Hogsmeade Station waiting for   
Harry's train to arrive. He was full of excitement.   
Dumbledore whom was sitting next to him could tell that he was.   
It was a very warm sunny day and Steven had a bag of gold to spend that day with Harry.   
  
**********  
  
Harry had gotten off the train and saw Dumbledore sitting on a   
bench he immediately ran over to see him. "Harry" Dumbledore said   
with a grin "I am glad to see you. But I want you to meet someone   
who has waited all summer to meet you." Just then Steven appeared out of   
thin air "Harry, I would like you to meet your brother Steven." For the   
next minute or so there was complete silence and then Harry spoke   
"I am glad to meet you" and Dumbledore said "I will leave you two alone,   
Steven you know what time to be back at the castle right?" Steven replied   
"Yes Professor." Although Harry didn't show it he was very shocked that   
his brother had an American accent.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry and Steven were off exploring Hogsmeade together.   
They stopped at the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer first.   
"So where have you been living the past 16 years Steven?" Harry asked with   
great interest. "I have been living in New York City. It is really nice there.   
So where have you lived?" After Steven asked that question Harry had explained   
everything about their parents death and the dursleys and even the events he   
went though the last 4 years at hogwarts. After Harry explained all this to   
Steven, Steven explained all he could remember about disappearing "Dumbledore   
told me that I was the reason they made it impossible to apperate at hogwarts."  
Soon Steven started talking about his summer "Madame Hooch says I am a natural   
flyer and is going to recommend me to the quiddich team for keeper." "So Steven"   
Harry asked "So what is your best subject?"  
"Well," Steven began "My favorite subject is charms because it   
was a lot of fun turning peeves into a ghost version of a mop for 3 weeks.   
but my best class is potions." "You like potions!" Harry gasped. Steven said calmly   
"Yeah because at my old school I was good in science and potions is   
just like science. Also Snape has been trying to stump me on something   
all summer but so far he hasn't been able to do it." Harry was amazed at   
how much his brother had learned in only two months he thought to himself   
that Steven would make a perfect match with his friend Hermione who like   
Steven was very good with classes.   
  
*********  
  
As the day came to a close Harry and Steven walked up to Hogwarts.   
Both having had a really great time.  
  
Later that night Steven and Harry were in gryffindor common room   
and Steven was explaining everything he could about enlarging potions,   
Harry understood him but he pretended that he didn't understand anyway   
he thought that it was nice to have someone around explaining things to   
him that didn't turn out to be Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore whom was under an invisibility cloak was watching them   
and grinned to himself happily thinking "Harry finally has his family back." 


	10. Friends and Farewells

Chapter 10: Friends and Farewells  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say that I got a review about   
Steven disappearing at hogwarts and how it is impossible to do so there,   
I just wanted to tell this person that in chapter 9 it is explained that   
Steven is the reason it is impossible.  
  
The next day Harry and Steven walked down to breakfast.   
Harry was very excited because he would be seeing his two   
best friends in a matter of hours. Steven was excited because   
he would finally get to meet this Hermione that the professors were talking about.   
As Harry joked around with Steven, Dumbledore approached the table and said   
"Now Steven usually we don't allow brothers to sleep in the same dorm room   
because of something the Weasley twins did but that's another story anyway   
we usually don't allow this but since there is no room in any other dorm you   
will be staying in the same dorm as Harry." Harry thought for a moment and said   
"I am glad that Steven will be able to stay in the dorm but I thought that my   
dorm is full." Dumbledore let out a small breath and said "Sadly Voldemort has   
murdered Dean Thomas and his family." Harry's head was full with questions but   
he held back and just nodded along with Steven.  
  
*******  
  
When the Hogwarts express arrived later that day   
Harry quietly waited in the great hall. He was feeling   
very guilty and because of what he heard Dumbledore saying   
to professor Mcgonagall after he broke the news to Harry.   
"We have to do something Harry is in grave danger from not only Voldemort,"   
Mcgonagall flinched at the name "but now also from those who fear him."   
"Why?" Mcgonagall said in a curious tone of voice. "Because" Dumbledore said   
"Engraved in the head of Mr. Thomas were the words "More will die if Potter   
isn't handed over to me."  
And now Harry sat in the great hall waiting for his friends to come all alone.   
Steven however was helping Mr. Filtch out though. He had turned Peeves into a   
broom so that he couldn't greet the students like he normally would   
(this year it would have been with fireworks). As Steven entered the great hall   
he seen that Harry looked like he was hit in the face really hard.   
"What's wrong Harry." Steven said quietly. Harry didn't say a word and then   
Steven continued "You know it isn't your fault. You didn't kill dean."   
Then Harry said at the top of his voice "IT IS MY FAULT DO YOU KNOW WHAT   
VOLDEMORT WROTE ON THE TOP OF HIS HEAD!!! HE WROTE THAT I HAVE TO BE HANDED   
OVER TO HIM OR MORE WILL DIE!" Then Steven said in what he tried to make a calm   
tone of voice "Don't you realize once your dead he won't stop killing.   
He will be happy and then kill some more." Harry looked at Steven for a few   
minuets and broke the silence "Your right Steven. I just feel so bad." Steven said   
"I know, but I don't think it will help him come back to life by feeling bad.   
Look people are going to be here very soon so why don't we go and get you cleaned up."  
Harry nodded and they walked towards the bathroom.  
  
*********  
  
When they retuned the hall was full and the sorting ceremony had   
just ended as the last person had become a Ravenclaw. Harry pulled   
Steven over to where Ron was sitting. "Harry." Ron said with a grin.   
"Why did you have to come early?" Harry then smiled and said   
"Well to meet someone... I would like you to meet my brother, Steven."   
Steven said hello and Ron said "An American. Nice to meet you." Steven smiled   
back and said "Nice to meet you too. Harry talks about you a lot." Then Harry said   
"Where's Hermione?" and Ron said "Well Malfoy started talking about   
hermione being muggle born and she cursed him. She is in detention.   
Mcgonagall didn't want to have to but then you know she gives no double standards."   
Then Dumbledore got up from his seat at the staff table and said   
"Welcome back to hogwarts. I am glad to see so many new faces.   
Now first before we eat I would like to introduce a familiar face back to   
the school as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher please welcome Professor Lupin."   
There was a huge cheer and clapping as Lupin took his seat at the staff table.   
When the clapping died down Dumbledore Said "Lets eat!" Many of the students   
noticed that their were new kinds of food on the table besides the ones they   
normally eat like Cheeseburgers, Fries, and Pizza.  
It turned out that Steven had cooked one day because the house elves had   
their day off and every one liked the food so much they decided to add it to the menu.  
After finishing dinner dumbledore said "Well it is time for you all   
to get some sleep."  
  
*******  
  
When Harry, Steven, and Ron made their way up to gryffindor   
tower Ron said to Steven "What dorm are you in?" Steven looked   
toward Harry and back to Ron and said "I'm in the same dorm as Harry."   
Ron said "I thought our dorm was full."   
And Harry said in a shaking voice "Dean is dead.   
Dumbledore told us earlier so Steven is going to be taking over his part of the room."  
Ron was shocked at this thought and they all were very sad and tired.   
They went up to their dorm without another word and they all went into an   
uneasy sleep. 


	11. Brotherly Crushes

Chapter 11: Brotherly Crushes  
  
A/N: For the people who have been wondering this   
is where the romance part of the story starts lol.  
  
The next morning Hogwarts awoke with the usual first day back anticipation.   
So of course every one was still sleeping, after all it was 6:00 AM.   
Except for two students, Steven and Hermionie.  
  
Steven was on his way down to the kitchens to get an early breakfast   
and also to exchange recipes with one of the house elves he befriended named Linkly.   
Steven entered the kitchens and was swarmed by house elves all asking him   
if he needed anything he simply said "Hi guys. Is Linkly around?"   
Then a rather small house elf with bright blue eyes said in a high pitched voice   
"Steven! it is nice to see you again. It really is!" Steven smiled and said   
"I brought you the recipe for the milkshake you wanted." Linkly said   
"Oh thank you very much Steven. You really is to kind to me." Steven didn't   
like being called sir so he told the house elves that it was all right to call   
him by his name. "Linkly, is there any pizza left over from last night?   
I plan on working on some basic spells before class and I wished to have an   
early breakfast." Linkly nodded and directed him though the kitchens. Steven   
noticed as they walked a stunning and most beautiful girl he had ever seen,   
with long brown hair and the same black robes as he was talking to another house   
elf on the other side of the kitchen. Steven stopped as his mouth dropped.   
"Linkly? who ... who is that over there," he said as he looked dazed at the girl.   
"Oh" Linkly began   
"That is Ms. Hermione Granger. She is friends with another elf named Dobby."   
Steven noticed that she glanced over at him. As Steven and Linkly sat down with a   
slice of pizza, Steven made out a little bit of what dobby was saying   
"That boy is very nice he even cooked for us one day.   
And is very very smart like you miss."   
Steven smiled to himself and took a bite of the pizza.  
  
As the day continued Steven noticed that she looked at him   
a lot and he was certain that she noticed him looking at her   
though out the classes.   
  
*******  
  
Harry Started off the day like he always had.   
First he got dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast.   
Then he went off to his classes. Later that night he decided to roam   
the hall way for a while and think. Just think. Not about anything inperticuler,   
he figured he hadn't done it in quite a while and that it would help clear his head.  
After walking around for a few hours he noticed that it was midnight,   
he wasn't sure if any classes were being taught in the astronomy tower but   
he really wanted to look at the star. When he arrived there he noticed   
someone was in the room. Since it was so dark he couldn't tell who it was so   
he just said "Hello." The person who was standing by the edge quickly jumped   
up at the greeting and accidentally fell out the window. Harry quickly went to work,   
pulling out his wand and muttering "Wingardium Leviosa"   
Then the person that had fallen out the window only seconds before   
floated up back though the window. Harry said "Ginny? Ginny are you all right?"   
She said "Yeah.... Yeah thanks Harry." Harry then realized that he was holding her.   
he quickly let go of her and said "Your welcome... Um I   
better go before filtch catches me up here or something."   
And he nervously ran back down to gryffindor common room.   
When he entered he sat in an armchair by the long extinguished fire and   
thought to himself "Do I like Ginny? I can't. I mean that's Ron's little sister.   
But she isn't little anymore is she. She is a 4th year.   
She isn't even a full year younger then yourself. I guess I must admit   
that I have feelings for Ginny,"   
and then he said out loud "I have feelings for Ginny."   
Then Harry was spooked by another voice. He didn't know   
there was anyone in the common room "Ginny.... Ginny ... isn't   
that the redhead in 4th year?" Harry turned around and seen Steven   
sitting in an armchair behind Harry's "Steven I didn't know you were here.   
Shouldn't you be sleeping." Harry said in a close whisper. Steven smiled   
and said "Shouldn't you?"   
Harry nodded with a frown on his face then Steven said   
"I'm having girl trouble too." Harry smiled and said "With who?"   
Steven said "Hermione. I think she is really cute and smart. But I can't   
bring myself to talk with her." Harry said "She is one of my friends I can   
introduce you two." Steven smiled and said "Really," Harry said Sure what are   
brothers for?" Steven said "So what about Ginny? What's your plan there?"   
Harry suddenly turned a dark red and said "I'm not sure. I know she had a   
crush on me a while ago but she seemed to lose interest."   
If you want I'll keep an ear out and see if I can find out how she feels about you."   
Harry smiled and nodded. Then they both headed up to their dorms   
and easily had pleasant dreams. 


	12. The Overheard Conversation

Chapter 12: The Overheard Conversation  
  
The next few weeks went by uneventful.   
Steven was learning more then he ever dreamed he   
would and he noticed that Hermione talked about Harry to Ginny a lot aswell.   
Steven had a plan to help Harry out.   
He was sick and tired of listening to Harry trying to sort   
out his feelings about Ginny and he was pretty sure that Harry   
was sick and tired of Steven thinking of ways to talk to Hermione.  
  
On a rather cold night towards the end of September   
Steven decided to introduce Harry to Mr. Filtch or atleast the   
Mr. Filtch that Steven got along with so well.   
They headed down to his quarters at 8:00 PM and when they   
arrived Harry was surprised to see a very comfortable room,   
free of all the chains in his office and instead a lovely blooming rose wallpaper.   
In one corner there was a bed like in the dorms,   
in the far end of the room there was a fireplace with roaring flames shooting from it.   
Harry sat down on one of the 4 chairs that was engraved with shooting stars. Steven sat down next to a chair that looked like it was made for a cat, Harry reminded himself it probably was. "So Steven" Mr. Filtch began "What did you want to see me about?" Steven smiled and said "Well one reason is to patch things up between you and Harry. I know you don't get along with most students and Harry is very trusting so you really don't have to keep things from him. You know like you don't keep things from me." Filtch smiled and said "You are right Steven he is very trusting. In his 3rd year he found out that I was a squib and didn't tell a soul." Harry then spoke up "I know that you must put up with a lot here and that it is hard to do your job because of that. I go though the same thing you do every summer. I am forced to work for the dursleys, and they don't pay me. I'm sorry if I added to your hard time with your work." Harry had always known that both himself and filtch had something in common but he thought it was best to keep it to himself. Then Steven said "The other thing that I was wondering ... how can I put this ... have you heard Ginny or Hermione talking about either one of us? Hopefully in a good way." Filtch smiled and said in a teasing manor "What kind of good way?" both Steven and Harry blushed and Harry finally said   
"I want to date you, good way." Filtch then laughed and Harry   
and Steven turned a darker shade of red finally Filtch said   
"I can't tell you that. But you can find out. I also won't tell   
you how to listen to people without being there." Harry was crushed   
by this news and so was Steven. Filtch then quickly got up from his seat and   
said "Well time for you two to go busy day tomorrow.   
Also here is a book that I RECOMMEND that you read."   
Then as filtch pushed them out the door he threw a book to Steven and slammed the door.  
Harry was as shocked as Steven about how fast he threw them out.   
Harry then said as they neared Gryffindor Tower "So what book did he give you?"   
Steven the looked down to the book and read "Charms to help your cat help you."   
Harry then broke into a wide smile, "Steven, Filtch just helped us   
more then I could have ever dreamed possible." Steven looked at Harry   
like he was insane and said "How exactly?" Harry then said "Filtch is always   
able to tell when someone is doing anything wrong when he isn't around.   
But you know who is around? His cat. I say we open that book up and find out   
how we can see and hear though your cat. Then we will know what they think of us."   
Steven who was just starting to understand what   
Harry meant broke into a smile even wider.   
The next night they looked though the book and found what   
they were looking for "The Animal Eyes Charm." Steven began in a whisper   
"is a very simple charm in do.   
All I need to do is tap Spooky on the head with my wand then   
do the same to myself and tell Spooky where to go and then I will   
see though her eyes and hear though her ears. So lets give it a try."   
Harry nodded excitedly he would finally know if Ginny still had feelings for him.   
Steven proceeded to tap his cat on the head with his wand and then told Spooky   
"Go into the girls dorm and find Ginny Weasly and stay by her   
at all times until I say so." Spooky, being a very smart cat nodded and   
took off out of Harry's dorm and into the common room. Steven could already   
see from his cats eyes and could hear from her ears. When Spooky entered   
the girls dorm she found that Ginny was talking with Hermione spooky got in   
close so Steven could hear them.   
Steven was able to make out the sound of Ginny crying and say   
"I really hoped that Harry would fall for me this year but I know it's not   
going to happen." Hermione then said "You never know it just might. Just give   
it one more week ok Gin?" Then Ginny said "Yeah all right."  
Back in the boys dorm Steven broke the charm off and told Harry what he heard.   
At that moment Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and said "I will be in the   
common room and I will wait for Ginny to come down.   
I just can't wait up here all night." Steven nodded and went to sleep.   
Harry walked down to the common room under his invisibility cloak and   
sat in an armchair that overlooked the stairs to the girls dorm.   
Harry was thinking about what he was going to do when he seen Ginny in the morning,   
"What will I say? Maybe You know isn't it funny Gin about how   
brooms fly and stuff also did I mention that I'm in love with you? NO NO NO   
I can't say it like that. It has to be romantic and smooth."   
As the hours passed Harry thought of the perfect way to express himself.   
He walked up to his dorm and put away his invisibility cloak and took out his   
family album and a picture of ginny he had cut from a family picture the   
Weasleys had given him. and then he walked back down to the common room and   
waited for her to show up. Finally early in the morning she walked down from   
the girls dorm and Harry said "Good Morning" very nervously. She smiled at him   
he then said "Could you come over here for a moment?" She looked at him for a   
minute and came over. He looked her in her eyes and thought "She is so beautiful   
I don't know how I ever could have not loved her." Ginny said   
"What do you want Harry?" Harry then asked her to sit down and he said   
"There is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now ...   
I wasn't sure if you felt the same way so I held off for a while."   
His heart was beating like a very fast and so was hers   
"Ginny I think it is fair to let you know that I have ... I love you."   
Ginny blushed almost as much as Harry was already. She hugged him very tightly   
and he gave her a soft kiss. Harry then knew that he was   
the most luckiest guy in the world. When they broke apart Harry said   
"I really care for you and I want you to have this."   
Harry then handed her a picture that looked like many it was made from many pictures.   
On it there were all of Ginny's family and Harry's parents looking   
over at Harry and Ginny who were at that time holding hands and smiling.   
Harry said "I used a melding charm to make some pictures become one.   
Do you like it?" Ginny said "I love it. But not as much as I love you."   
She said as she quickly surprised him with a kiss that made him blush and smile. 


	13. Standing up to Snape

Chapter 13: Standing up to Snape  
  
The next few weeks were heaven for Harry.   
Although Ron was very angry about the two getting   
together he finally excepted it after he had a visit from Ginny's temper.   
Steven had kept to himself and his work.   
All his teachers said the same thing "He is an extremely bright young man," including Snape!   
Steven had hoped that this would get Hermione to talk to him if not just   
to say hello to him but it didn't. One day after Charms, Harry finally   
was able to introduce Hermione to Steven. "Hermione I would like you   
to meet my brother Steven." Harry said feeling proud.   
When Hermione finally made eye contact with Steven she blushed, Steven was   
quick to notice this and said "I hear that you are one of the brightest here."   
She blushed even redder and said "Well I hear your doing very well for yourself.   
What is your best class?" Steven smiled and said "Potions."   
She gasped and said "That's normally everyone's worst subject well maybe except   
for the Slytherins." Steven then said "Well back in my old school I was great with   
science and Potions is a lot like science." Harry who was getting very board   
listening to them drone on about subjects said "Well I better go find ginny we   
are going to plan for our first date in hogsmeade next week." And with that he   
took off down the corridor. Hermione then picked up where they left off   
"You know Potions is my worst subject. Snape always picks on me because I know the   
answers to the question's he asks. But besides that I could use some help with   
dreamless sleep potion we are working on." Steven smiled and thought to himself   
"I can help her and we will get to know each other better." Then he said out loud   
"You know I already finished checking off the list for the ingredients and I  
can help you if you want." Hermione then smiled and said "Thanks alot.   
now we better get to class before we are late."  
  
******  
  
The next day in potions Snape was in a horrible mood.   
Not only did he fail at stumping Steven but Harry was grinning   
like he just won a million galleons.   
Snape then addressed the class "Now I see that not many of you have   
been able to remember the full list of ingredients for the   
dreamless sleep potion, therefore I will be giving you all a test on it tomorrow."   
He then smiled at the horror like looks on the classes faces   
which for some reason were only on the half of the class that was made up of   
Gryffindors. After class a lot of unhappy faces came out from the dungeon.   
"This is going to be the first test I fail" Hermione said as she pounded the   
wall with her fist. Steven then spoke up "You know Hermione, if you want I   
will help you study for the test."   
She smiled and said "Oh thank you Steven," and gave him a hug of relief.   
When she pulled away they were both blushing.   
"Oh isn't this cute the American idiot and the mud-blood are hugging.   
" They turned around to see Malfoy standing behind them   
"So you two you can kiss now" He then said taunting them.   
Steven then said "Shut up Malfoy" Malfoy then laughed and said Well   
"then lets bother the mud-blood then."   
Then BAM Steven lost his temper and Punched Malfoy in the face.   
Malfoy dropped to his knees and was bleeding from the nose.   
With that Steven turned to Hermione looking ashamed that he lost his cool and   
walked away. Hermione looked all over the castle for him.   
"Do I just want help with a test or is it something more?"   
She thought to herself as she checked the Transfiguration class room.   
Then she remembered that she had seen him talking to a house elf so she ran   
to the kitchens. When she entered she heard Steven talking "You know linkly,   
I'm so confused I wish that I didn't lose my temper. She must hate me."   
Then she heard the small voice of a house elf but couldn't make out what it said.   
Then Steven spoke again "Your right linkly.   
I will head up to the common room and see what happens.   
Your a great friend." Hermione then quickly left the kitchens and   
headed up to the common room.  
  
********  
  
Steven arrived back at the common room and found   
Hermione by a window reading a book. He walked over and said   
"I ... I'm sorry for acting the way I did you know before."   
She looked up at him, Steven expected to see her with an angry face but   
she was smiling. She then said "I have never had anyone stick up for me   
like that. Thank you." Steven smiled and said   
"If your still interested we can get some study time in for the test tomorrow."   
She nodded and they worked long into the early morning hours and finally   
around 3:30 AM they went to sleep. (In their SEPARATE dorms for all you with   
lets just say very imaginative minds.)  
  
*******  
The next day in potions the test was a breeze.   
The test turned out to be 5 questions about Dreamless sleep potions and an   
essay all about them. back in the common room when after everyone had gotten   
their test back Steven went to see how well Hermione did. "What! a 45!   
Let me see that." Steven said as he compared his test (95%) to her test.   
Steven then said "Your test is even better then mine.   
I am going down there now and demand that he change your grade to what it   
deserves to be." Hermione said "I will come with you."   
They walked to snapes quarters and knocked on the door and snape said "Enter."   
When he seen Steven and Hermione he said in a mean voice   
"What do you two want." Steven then said "I demand that you change   
Hermione test grade." Snape was shocked that anyone would ever address him   
like that and said "Why do you think your girlfriend deserves a better grade?"   
Steven said "Yes she does and you know it.   
Her test was better then mine and she got an extremely low score on it."   
Hermione was listening to all of this and she wondered why Steven said he was   
her girlfriend but she quickly dismissed it and thought he just wasn't letting   
snape get to him she then thought "Well you never know." When she finally   
came back to reality she seen that snape had agreed to give her the grade she   
deserves. Steven and Hermione were then walking back to the common room when   
Hermione said "You know Steven, I wanted to thank you for going though the   
trouble you did to get me a better grade." Steven smiled and said   
"It was nothing" Hermione then said "No it is something ... I was just wondering   
what kind of something." Steven then stopped in his tracks and said in a shaking   
voice "What do you mean."  
Hermione then said "Well back there snape called me your   
girlfriend and you didn't say anything denying that." Steven then noticed that   
she was blushing. He then looked into her eyes and without meaning to he said   
"You have very pretty eyes." She looked at him and said "I like yours too."   
And then Hermione went into a daze and leaned in to kiss him. Steven didn't   
pull away but met her half way and they kissed both feeling nervous and happy.   
When they pulled away Steven said "Does um ... that answer your question?" She smiled   
and they walked back to the common room hand in hand. 


End file.
